Operación Anaconda
by payne-collopy
Summary: LA VERSIÓN CORRECTA, SIENTO HABER PUESTO EL QUE NO ERA. A Henry Mills alguien le ha robado un objeto preciado. Ahora con la ayuda de uno de los personajes de su libro, intentará buscar el objeto antes de que hagan algo malo con ello.


_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfiction de Once upon a time, así tener piedad conmigo jejeje._

Una pareja extraña la de Henry Mills y Mister Gold. Aún así, la inocencia y la maldad caminaban juntas por un prado hacia un destino desconocido. Henry andaba con zancadas relajadas parándose cada dos por tres, mientras esperaba a un agotado Rumpelstiltskin que maldecía hacía sus adentros que justo ese día su pierna le causase más dolor de lo normal.

-Y…¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-pregunto el hijo de Emma con curiosidad.

-Hay una cabaña al límite de este bosque. Es ahí donde nos dirigimos.-contestó él sin mirar al niño.

-¿Quién vive allí?

-Alguien que conozco y que puede ayudarnos con nuestro problema. Si todavía sigue allí claro está.-dijo el señor Gold justo en el momento en el que vislumbro la cabaña.

El edificio era blanco con algunas pinceladas de azul y contaba con un maravilloso rosal que rodeaba la casa. Se trataba de rosas rojas y blancas. Las rosas más bonitas que había visto, pensó Henry al verlas.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la casa, más nítidamente escuchaban la música que sonaba dentro. Se trataba de un blues con un ritmo pegadizo y una voz hipnótica, que hacía que hasta alguien tan serio como el señor Gold quisiera bailar a su son.

Toc, toc. Sonó al golpear Rumpelstiltskin la puerta con sus nudillos. Pero nadie contestaba. Toc, toc. Toco otra vez, mucho más fuerte que la primera. Al igual que antes, tampoco tuvo contestación, por lo que cogió el manillar de la puerta y lo giró ante la atenta mirada de Henry, para darse cuenta de que estaba abierta.

Lo primero que vieron al abrirla fue un gato peludo de color gris que se quedo mirando a los extraños como si esperase que hablaran con él. Sin ganas de entablar ninguna interacción con el animal, Rumpelstiltskin rodeó al gato para llegar al lugar de donde procedía la música. Henry le siguió, pero antes acarició al gato que se estiró ronroneando.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba el señor Gold pudo ver como una joven mujer pintaba un cuadro al son de la música, sin darse cuenta de que ellos estaban en la misma habitación. Ella tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un descuidado moño, el cual iba acompañado de una diadema azul que sujetaba su flequillo para que no la molestara. Asimismo, vestía una camisa del mismo color que la diadema, pero con la diferencia de que este estaba manchada de las distintas pinturas que había utilizado a los largo de los años.

El oscuro carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica, pero esta siguió sin oírlo. En cambio, un solo de saxofón hizo que se moviese dejando ver el cuadro. Ella estaba dibujando las flores del jardín, aunque por una extraña razón había dejado la mitad de las flores blancas, mientras la otra mitad estaban teñidas de rojo. Aquello le pareció curioso a Henry, que recordó cuál de los personajes de su cuento podía ser aquella persona. Mientras el joven Mills contemplaba el cuadro, Rumpelstiskin apagó la música llamando por fin la atención de la chica.

Lejos de asustarse cuando se giró, la rubia sonrió a los desconocidos y dejo la paleta y el pincel en la mesita que había a su lado.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Rumple.-dijo ella con alegría.

-Mucho, Alicia.

-¿Profesora Heart?-preguntó Henry sorprendido.

-Ah, hola Henry.-respondió con una sonrisa.- Me alegro de verte. Espero que estés avanzando con mi sustituta.

El chico asintió ensimismado. ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su profesora de dibujo era en realidad Alicia del país de las maravillas!

-Has crecido mucho, ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado fuera?-le interrogó el Oscuro intrigado por ver que la niña de 17 años que conoció ya debía tener unos 25.

-7 años.-le contestó ella.-Eso es lo máximo que puedo estar.

Henry no entendió de qué hablaban y aquello aumentó su curiosidad, pero justo cuando les iba a preguntar, Alicia o Gwen (que era el nombre por el que le conocía él) se adelantó.

-Bueno, Rumple. No creo que hayas venido aquí a saludarme. No teniendo en cuenta que llevo algún tiempo aquí y no he recibido ninguna visita.-le reprochó.- Así que dime, qué es lo que quieres esta vez.

Eso era lo que le gustaba a Rumpelstiltskin de Alicia. Siempre era clara y pocas veces se iba por las ramas.

-Hoy no seré yo quien te pida el favor, sino él.-dijo señalando al muchacho.

De repente, Henry se sintió incomodo. Algo de lo que tanto el señor Gold como Alicia se dieron cuenta. Por ello, esta última se acercó al chico y le señaló una mesita en la que sentarse.

-Dime Henry, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

El niño miró expectante a Rumplestiskin que afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hay algo que me han robado y necesito recuperarlo.-comentó con expresión triste.

-Vaya. Has venido a buscar a la persona adecuada. Verdad, Rumple. Si en algo soy buena es en encontrar cosas.-dijo intentado animar al chiquillo.

-¿Me ayudarás entonces?-preguntó mucho más contento y esperanzado.

-Claro que sí. Pero antes me tienes que decir qué es lo que te han robado y quién ha podido hacerlo.

Henry se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, antes de contestar a su ex profesora.

-Lo que me han robado…-hizo otra pausa para mirar al tendero.-Es mi corazón.-dijo finalmente.-Y creo que ha sido Cora.

Aquello sorprendió a Alicia más de lo que esperaba y tuvo que mirar a Rumpelstiltskin para creer del todo que aquello que decía el pequeño Mills era cierto.

-Bueno, creo que esto no va a ser un trabajo fácil.-comentó finalmente.-Pero no hay nada imposible, a que sí Henry.

El chico asintió con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar que añadieran algo más dijo enérgicamente:

-¡La operación anaconda está en marcha!

_Se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado o que por lo menos os haya agradado. ¿Me merezco vuestro comentario? Espero que sí (please)._

_¡Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo! :)_


End file.
